Neoplasia, or a process of rapid cellular proliferation resulting in new, abnormal growth, is a characteristic of many diseases which can be serious, and sometimes, life-threatening. Typically, neoplastic growth of cells and tissues is characterized by greater than normal proliferation of cells, wherein the cells continue to grow even after the instigating factor (e.g., tumor promoter, carcinogen, virus) is no longer present. The cellular growth tends to show a lack of structural organization and/or coordination with the normal tissue and usually creates a mass of tissue (e.g., a tumor) that may be benign or malignant.
Ras mutations are common in pulmonary adenocarcinomas of humans, mice, rats and hamsters. In fact, mutations in the ras proto-oncogene family are the most common oncogene-related mutations in human cancer and in tumors in experimental animals. It is known that there are several different mutations in the oncogenes of the ras gene family that can be associated with a tumor cell phenotype in nature. Mutations at the codon encoding amino acid 12 in the Ras protein are found in 78% of pancreatic cancers, 34% of colorectal cancers, 40% of non-small cell lung adenocarcinomas, and 24% of ovarian cancers. Ras mutations at amino acids 13, 59 and 61 are also found in a variety of cancers (e.g., see Lu et al., Cancer Res. 2004 Aug. 1; 64(15):5084-8; Abrams et al, Sem Oncol 1996 23, 118-134; Friday and Adjei, Biochim Biophys Acta 2005 1756, 127-144). Aberrant signaling through the Ras oncogene product pathway plays an important role in uncontrolled cell proliferation and tumorigenesis. These well-characterized mutations at codons 12, 13 and 61 cause constitutive Ras activation.
Malignant cellular growth, or malignant tumors, are a leading cause of death worldwide, and the development of effective therapy for neoplastic disease is the subject of a large body of research. Although a variety of innovative approaches to treat and prevent cancers have been proposed, many cancers continue to cause a high rate of mortality and may be difficult to treat or relatively unresponsive to conventional therapies. Therefore, there is a continuing need in the art for the identification of additional cancer risk factors and methods for early diagnosis and therapy for cancers.